


don't forget from whence you came

by TheTartWitch



Series: Plotbunnies [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lance and Blue have separation issues, Lance is an unfortunate sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: The years have been long. The halls are long deserted, the echoes muted and of his own creation, and the sun sets on a land he no longer knows. He’s become savage with the need for companionship, for conversation, for anything but the endless boredom of stumbling the landscape of people who will never return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ?? I don't know what this is? (I feel like I say that alot...)  
>  Please comment if you finish this and decide you want more... chapters are likely to be short, if I continue this...  
> It was really just a plot bunny for an anime I just started, so.

The years have been long. The halls are long deserted, the echoes muted and of his own creation, and the sun sets on a land he no longer knows. He’s become savage with the need for companionship, for conversation, for anything but the endless boredom of stumbling the landscape of people who will never return. 

He screams for his lion, for Blue. He sends pulses of every emotion down their bond to her, begging her to shed her chains and rescue him from his, but the silence at the other end threatens to break him. She never replies; at night, several small robots herd him back into the shallow blue embrace of the cryo pod he feeds his age to. The tank keeps him young, keeps him able, but it cannot stop the grey seeping slowly into his heart. 

He sleeps calmly and without dreams, as is the nature of the pod, but he imagines that something inside him beats at the front of the pod, terrified and furious in equal measure.

\--

He wakes the next morning to Blue’s exultant flares at the bond, and he wanders out the front gates, screams back to her,  _ come home come home come home come back to me _ .

And she does. She dumps a mouthful of humans at his feet and drops her head to nuzzle him. He does the same, uncaring of the lack of clothing to cover his skin, unaware of the staring from the members of an unfamiliar race. He buries his face in her cool metal and breathes deeply the smell of her power source and gases. “ _ Blue _ ,” he says softly. She rumbles to him, entirely in agreement. 

“So,” says one of the humans. “Not that this isn’t super touching, and all that, but where are we? What is this place? Who are you? And also, why are you naked?”

It’s a burly one, dark and muted with earth-toned clothing. Lance says nothing, but watches as the four of them stare back. One of them carries familiar technology, Galran technology, but he is fragile mentally and unsure of his place in the pride, and so Lance allows himself a single glance at the weapon before he forces himself to turn away, back to Blue. She snorts in his hair and follows him up the castle’s front steps.

“Hello?” Says the little green one, and Lance grins into the darkness of the doorway. 

“Come,” he says, because there is a room that would not open to him before. He has a feeling it will open for him now, with Blue’s return.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm a sucker for a good Lance fic in general, so if you have anything to recommend I would be eternally grateful.)  
> Marked complete just in case.


End file.
